megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Haven
was Serpent's ultimate goal, which reached its climax during the events Mega Man ZX. Though Serpent's plan was ultimately foiled by the effort of the protagonists Vent/Aile, who defeated Serpent in direct combat, similar sentiments were echoed by the series' other antagonists; Master Albert and Master Thomas. Background Serpent attempted to build a new world that was to be the next step in humanity's evolution. After stealing the Model W fragment from the Guardians, it was his strong resentment and fear of Mavericks along with Model W's manipulation of his emotions that led to the formation of this plan. Under Model W's manipulation, Serpent saw that as life is born on a planet, humans and machines alike, there would be waves of war and peace that would roll on and in every age there would be a 'fool' that tried to fight it; this person wants to protect the ones he cares about, doesn't want to lose anything, and continues to make choices that avoid pain. Serpent saw how this world had become stuck an eternal cycle, life no longer changed and the world itself was devoid of light. To him, the world needed to move forward, progress and change; in fact, he believed people and society were destined for it by shedding their hate-filled heart and their suffering bodies. After all, as long as people posses the wellspring of emotion known as the heart, hate will lurk in its shadows and the cycle of bloodshed will continue. It is very that reason that in his vision those that denied that change were the true Mavericks. To enact Project Haven, Serpent needed the ultimate power of Model W because he believed Model W's power is not destruction, but rather rebirth and evolution. Model W's awakening required Serpent to turn people into Cyber Elves exposed to fear and despair which would ultimately be absorbed by the Model W Core. Serpent had no qualms in doing so, as he considered himself the giver of meaning to the lives of people who cannot keep up with the tide of evolution. He truly believed that evolution required sacrifice and that by joining him, the weak would be freed from their suffering. This whole plan went as far as Serpent turning Cinq Ville's whole history into a mere facet of Project Haven. As he himself explained, his company, Slither Inc., dealt with the Maverick threat from ten years ago and they were welcomed back as heroes. Since then, the country of Cinq Ville has been plagued by raid after raid and his company had always come to the rescue. In doing so, he was able to earn the trust of the people, while at the same time harvesting the spirits he needed for Model W's awakening. Climax Serpent's plan continued until the events of Mega Man ZX, when Serpent finally obtained the ultimate power of Model W, marking the climax of Project Haven. Serpent revealed every aspect of the plan and elaborated how the Mega Men tie into this plan. According to him, the glory of Project Haven is that Mega Man will save the people. Chosen ones like himself, who can control the Biometal's M.E.G.A. system and transform, would become the chosen few who he considers as the 'shepherds' for guiding 'the flock' in a new world. However, only the strongest of all the Mega Men is destined to rule, unlike those Mega Man whose abilities he consider pathetic. Though Serpent as the Model W Mega Man considered himself as the Mega Man that ruled all that he sees, and therefore the strongest of them all, he was ultimately beaten by the power of Mega Man Model ZX, putting an end to Project Haven. Category:Mega Man ZX series Category:Events